Happiness Can Be found In The Darkest Of Times
by EscapingReality2992
Summary: ..if one only remembers to turn on the light. A Lily and James story, my first fic ever. Not a one-shot. R&R! :


Chapter One

The library was wrapped in comfortable silence and stillness, occasionally broken by the rustling of pages or hushed voices often earning a warning glare from the librarian. A sixth year student sat alone at a far off desk piled with rather large books. She was concentrating hard which was obvious from her face, oblivious to the boy staring at her discreetly from behind a shelf or to the one walking boldly towards her as though knowing exactly where to look for her.

There was a moment of hesitation before the boy stood before her and awkwardly cleared his throat waiting for her to acknowledge him. When he failed to distract her from the book, he called out her name," Evans".

She looked up from her book and at him. Brilliant emerald eyes met enchanting hazel ones, her eyes showed surprise that was mirrored by her tone; "Potter?"

"Hi". His previously confident demeanour now was merely uncomfortable.

"Hello..". She waited for him to continue, she wasn't known for her patience but for her brightness. And Lily Evans was bright enough to realise that James Potter could not be made to do things he did not wish to, therefore rushing him would be pointless.

"May I sit?" he was in an awkward position made obvious by his unusual display of manners and hesitation.

"I guess...is this something childish Potter? Because we have exams coming..." She seemed slightly annoyed at the new arrival.

"Quite the cont...Exams are not for another 2 months Evans!" He settled into a seat just as his smug expression settled onto his face in an effortless manner. Then again, he wasn't known for his maturity but for his pranks. But the remark seemed more like an attempt to calm himself down that to make fun of her.

"Your point?" She seemed to be running out of patience by the second, which was not uncommon for her when it came to him.

"I'm sorry" Two simple words of apology from him stunned her so she didn't react for a few minutes. James Potter just never apologised, it wasn't his thing. Beginning to get self conscious at her reaction or lack of it, he started staring at a pile of books. "Well?"

"OH!" She seemed to have snapped out of shock. She looked at him curiously before asking, "what for?"

He mumbled something then looked at her. She merely raised her eyebrows, expecting an answer.

"For the lake incident" He looked sincerely ashamed and embarrassed, "and all the times before that, when I acted like a jerk.."

"Is this going to end up with you asking me out? Or is this a prank?" And Lily Evans did not trust when it came to James Potter. She didn't mean to be cruel, she was just watching out for herself.

"No, I swear. It's been on my mind for a while now, so I thought I'd just go ahead and do it. So here it is, I'm sorry" He seemed pretty satisfied and proud of himself in a childlike manner.

Lily contemplated this for a while. They had not spoken properly for months after that incident, not that they ever spoke normally like friends. _But it is very nice and mature of him to take such a step. _And Lily hadn't been all sweet and angelic to him either, her outburst and words had been venomous. Bringing him down when he was standing up for her.

"I'm sorry too, and apology accepted" She replied with a small yet genuine smile.

James' face showed shock which transformed into gratefulness. He smiled and accepted her apology and the silence was restored. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before it was shattered. By a voice very familiar to both of them.

"HEY PROOONGS? You here mate?" Madame Pince rushed over to the young wizard as if her life depended on it, smacking him on the head.

"SILENCE! Or I will ban you from entering the library." She spoke in a low yet dangerous tone.

He muttered a barely legitimate apology and turned away, muttering at an audible volume, "Banned from the library! How will I survive?" He clutched at his heart dramatically before walking over to his best mate and brother by all means. A bunch of girls huddled in a corner looked at him and giggled, their homework long forgotten. None of it mattered to the carelessly handsome sixth year, it was an everyday occurrence for Sirius Black.

He made his way to their table, welcomed by a sarcastic "thumbs-up" from the boy and a dramatic eye-roll from the girl. Their thoughts mirroring the other's. _Typical._

Just as Sirius reached the table, Lily packed up her things and got ready to leave. She gave James a small smile and moved away from the table just to stand face to face with the only guy that could irritate her more than James Potter.

"Hey Evans!"

"Bye Black."

Without a glance back, Lily Evans rushed out of the library leaving behind three boys staring at her disappearing figure.  
>_<p> 


End file.
